


Monokuma Fails

by ambeer6



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeer6/pseuds/ambeer6
Summary: Monokuma wants killing games to happen, but he doesn't know where to start.This is his journey of how he learns to set up entertaining killing games.





	Monokuma Fails

One day at Hope’s Peak, there was like 3 people who all lost their memories, like fools who don’t remember a thing. And then there was Monokuma, he said something along the lines of:  
“Hey, if you want to get out of this school, you gotta kill each other”  
Monokuma forgot to block off the door though, so all 3 the people were able to leave just fine, without any murder happening. This made Monokuma sad, so he decided to block the door and get some new people in there. Being the dumb idiot he was, he did forget to like, you know, put people in before blocking the door. That’s why he couldn’t start a killing game, because there were no people there.

Monokuma does not give up so easily though, so he found a bunch of spiders that were hiding in the school and brainwashed them so they would kill each other. They did exactly that, but because of their nature, they didn’t participate in any class trials, so that made Monokuma sad again. So Monokuma decided to take a bunch of extra Monokuma’s, reprogram those, and make them kill each other. They did participate in class trials like Monokuma hoped, but since all of them were Monokuma, there was no way to tell apart which Monokuma had to be punished. Sadly this plan had to be thrown out of the window too.

Luckily, Monokuma was able to come up with another idea. It was called “reopening the doors and getting people inside and then closing the doors again” and it pretty much came down to Monokuma reopening the doors and getting people inside and then closing the doors again. So that’s what Monokuma did and now there were like 6 humans inside. Monokuma finally could start the killing game, except he forgot to erase their memories, so they were all friends and already knew the world went to shit, so they had no desire to kill each other and leave the school. Another sad moment for Monokuma, but he could still remove those memories now.

Exactly that is what Monokuma did. He removed their memories and told them they had to kill each other. Several days passed without any murder occurring and Monokuma was disappointed. He decided they would need a better motive to actually start the killing. He asked all of them to head to the gym and when everyone was there he said:  
“If you commit a murder, I will give you this Monokuma shaped plushie”  
Immediately after, a harsh fight between life and death broke out and only one human remained, happy to receive the plushie. Monokuma still sent them to trial, but they just voted one of the people they killed as the murderer, without any debate happening. Monokuma thought this was a bit boring, so he just sent them off with the plushie, but knew he had to find new people and try again, with a slightly less extreme motive.

Another day, another attempt at creating a killing game. Monokuma this time took exactly 16 people and put them in the building. This way they would be too unsure about fighting each other like that, even with such an attractive motive, like the plushie. Several moments later, he had explained the rules. He still hadn’t give them a motive, but he hoped (ew) that eventually they would start killing each other anyway. They didn’t, so he had to provide a motive to them, like he was some sort of mascot instead of an evil entity, out to bring despair to the world. And so he gave them a motive. If they killed each other, they would receive a bottle of exclusive soda pop. The humans didn’t seem too interested in this and several days went by without anything special happening. Until suddenly someone was killed, because apparently this soda pop was extremely exclusive. Like it wasn’t produced in 5 years or something. (orange faygo)

A class trial finally took place and Monokuma started to get excited, only to be met by an easy solution. The Ultimate Soda Pop Bottle Collector was the only one who seemed interested in the motive and also various bottles of soda pop were left around the crime scene. It was a sad day for all of them, the killing games had started (sad for humans), but there was no real interesting trial (sad for Monokuma) and the day ended on a bitter note.

Monokuma was not ready to give up though. One day he would be able to turn this into an actual interesting killing game, which he could turn into a video game and start selling under a weird ass name like Dangan Ronpa or something. Maybe even a side game named Sakura’s Revenge, or no, that would be weird, nevermind that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just like that.


End file.
